Hide Behind the Smile
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Minako always knew becoming an idol would mean sacrifice, but not this much! After a phone conversation with Usagi and knowing she has missed seeing new baby Chibiusa, the now famous idol realizes just how much she has lost... her life as Aino Minako.


Disclaimer: If I owned anything, then why on earth wouldn't it be published and sold for millions?

A/N: Read and review, please! This takes place a couple years into the future after Stars.

**Hide Behind the Smile**

By: AngelMoon Girl

* * *

"Miss Aino, telephone for you on line one," my agent called from the open door. I watched him hold the expensive cell phone out to me in the mirror, where I had been primping for the last hour. "It's from Japan." 

My heart leapt for joy in my throat. A call from home! I smiled at him gently through my reflection, halting the daily battle for perfect hair. In carefully learned English, I replied,

"Thank you, Jeff. Just bring it over."

He complied so dutifully, then left me to the person on the other end.

"Hello?"

I switched into the familar language of Japanese.

"Minako-chan!" the person squealed, and from the high decibels attained, I knew immediately who it was.

"Usagi-chan! How are you?"

"I should be asking you that. How is America? Is it pretty? A lot of people? I saw you on TV last night in concert! You were so good! I'm so proud..."

Only Usagi could say so much in so little time, without a breath, but she sighed near the end dramatically.

"It's good," I said, less excitedly and in almost a dull tone. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, the tone just always seemed to seep through depressedly into my voice. "How's the baby?"

"She's sleeping. But oh, she's so beautiful! I wish you could see her..."

"Yah, pictures over email don't really amount to the same value," I murmured. Cold regret hit me hard in the gut, as it always does when I think of what I have missed, left behind, and sacrificed to become an idol. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for her birth, Usagi-chan, and for not being able to come see her yet."

"Nonsense! You're following your dream! You're a _famous idol_ now, everyone knows your name! Like you've always wanted! Aren't you just so happy now?" Usagi cried, and I could envision the grin positively splitting the sides of her face. I could imagine the sparkle in her eyes too, but it isn't the real thing. Envisioning something is not the same as seeing it in person-

The Senshi were becoming just memories; looks and idiosyncracies burned into my mind. The pain of missing them sometimes becomes so unbearable that I cry at night, only to hide that sorrow behind a smile the next morning. I always hide behind that famous smile. No one but me knows what lies beneath.

Regret.

Sadness.

Longing.

Loss.

Usagi's question rings over and over in my brain.

_Aren't you just so happy now?_

Am I?

Is this really what I dreamed of when I wanted to become an idol?

_No_, a little voice in my head whispered back. Achieving idol status has been my greatest sacrifice.

"Minako-chan! Minako-chan!"

I am forcibly evicted from my morose thoughts by Usagi's voice.

"Huh?"

"Are you OK? All the sudden you just went quiet."

"Oh... I'm fine," I mumbled. The sound of a baby mewing in the background drifted to my ears.

"Chibiusa's crying. I have to go," Usagi said. "But I'll call you again soon! Bye!"

Dial tone hummed through the receiver and I whispered back to no one, "Bye."

The phone finds its way to the table as I leaned foward, towards my reflection. I give myself a good look-over, observing the fine make-up and soft features so fake. The face that takes forever to perfect.

I have lost so much in this quest to become this famous person everyone knows. This person I don't even recognize or know, staring back at me in the mirror. I have lost my friends, my home, my role as a Senshi, and even my best friend giving birth to her first child. I have never even seen baby Chibiusa in person.

I have lost so much to become an idol, but most of all, I have lost Aino Minako.

Myself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this lil' one-shot and don't forget to review! It means a lot! 

Check out my other stories too, please! I guarantee you will enjoy at least a few of them.

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
